You Lied
by TurtleLynn
Summary: The building rocked as an explosion went off, the large explosion sending her rocketing off the building. She didn't panic, he would come for her. Where was he? Only when she watched him swoop in and save the indestructible girl did she realize she was wrong. A sad smile formed on her face and she sighed. "You lied Tim. You lied." And then scarlet blood decorated the pavement.
1. Chapter 1

Boot clad feet made contact with the ground as the short teen made her way home. Her headphones were turned up to their maximum, and music that people described as "scream" echoed out into the open street when she slid her headphones down to her neck.

It was quiet.

Well, aside from the loud gibberish ripping from the music amplifiers hanging from her neck, it was quiet.

A hand shot out from the alley beside her and yanked her into it by her sleeve. She squealed in shock and wide brown eyes stared up at the scraggly man who now had her pinned against the wall. The obvious poking against her legs gave away his intention. The shock wore off rather quickly and she found herself growing irritated.

Brown eyes came to life with an electric blue and she disappeared, the man who had once been tugging at her clothes backing away in fear. Her cellphone clattered to the ground, the screen displaying the smiling image of her and a black haired boy. The black device began to shake before an explosion sound was heard, leaving the owner of the phone in its wake.

Once red hair was now the same electrified blue as her eyes, the orbs themselves coming into contact with the green eyes of the man. He pointed a meaty finger at her, backed up against the wall and practically shivering in horror.

 _"_ _FREAK!"_

Her right hand curled into a fist and she gave him her most sadistic smile.

 _"_ _Damn straight."_

The crack that his nose made when she hit it was more than satisfying, but seeing his body jerk while electricity ran through it was even better. What little hair the man had left sizzled off of his balding head, leaving him completely bald. His eyebrows were gone too.

Her body fazed in and out of focus as pleasure coursed through her veins. In all honesty, she really shouldn't feel as good as she did by simply punching someone and then electrocuting them into unconsciousness. But after all those years of taking beatings for the other kids, it felt good to deal them out to someone who actually deserved it.

Almost too good.

She got herself under control and calmed down significantly, hair and eyes returning to their original color. She picked up her now cracked phone, a small frown twitching on her thin lips as she stared at the spider web of broken glass. Her fingers dug into the broken glass and small shards dug into her fingers as a result. Brown eyes flashed an electric blue and the screen quickly fixed itself, the shards retracting themselves from her now bleeding fingers and filled in the cracks.

She could deal with the small bit of pain that came with a fixed phone.

Dialing the police, she quickly reported the attempted rape, playing the role of a scared little girl who was on her way home from a friend's house.

 _"_ _Please hurry! H-he's just laying their and-and I just wanna go home!"_

 _"_ _The police will be their soon sweety, just stay put."_

 _"_ _I don't wanna! I wanna go home!"_

 _"_ _Hunny, please-"_

She ended the call quickly, eyes flashing blue again as she made sure no one could trace it. She waited until the police sirens could be heard and then she ducked out of the alley, throwing her hood over her head and placing her headphones on her ears. The police cars drove by her without a word and she smirked to herself.

She was home free.

Not.

Who should decide to touch down in front of her? None other than some blue guy. With freaking wings and orange eyes. She cursed her luck but remained as indifferent as she could, reaching up to removed her headphones.

 _"_ _Kathleen Blake, I need you to come with me for questioning."_

She almost laughed at how serious he sounded. Heroes, she really hoped this guy was a hero, tried too hard to sound serious. He also was trying too hard to mask his voice. It was severely entertaining.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ She murmured glancing out of the corner of her eye at the electric box to her right. If she punched it hard enough with the right amount of oomph, maybe she could get in. _"_ _I am Blue Beetle, and I need to take you in for questioning, Miss. Blake."_

She raised an eyebrow at him and began inching towards the box as subtly as possible. She was only a few feet away when she was interrupted.

 _"_ _I know she's trying to move towards the wall! Stop telling me!"_

She squealed in surprise again and the lively blue came to life in her eyes and hair. Her fist lit up with electricity and she slammed her fist against the metal door, wincing in both pain and satisfaction when it went through the door. Her body synced itself with the electrical current of the box and allowed her to travel into it. A grin formed on her face when she heard the "Blue Beetle" yell at her from outside the box.

She found herself snickering at the unintended pun she'd created.

 _"_ _Dammit Kathy, get back here so we can talk!"_

 _"_ _Calm yourself Jamie Reyes, the Kathleen doesn't know who you are. It should remain that way."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_


	2. Chapter 2

Her boots came in contact with the floor and she ducked into a roll, body shuddering with exhaustion from having to travel so far. The blue died away from her hair and eyes, leaving only Kathleen in its wake. She shifted so that her hands and knees supported her body weight and sucked in a much needed breath of air, only to be sent careening across the room. Her back slammed into the wall and she brought her head up as quickly as she could, brown eyes wide with fear.

 _"_ _You're late."_

The dreaded voice spoke to her, yellow eyes watching her from the shadow. Kathleen began to shake, finally noticing the awful smell that filled the room.

She was too late.

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry. Th-there was a ma-an and he-he tried to_ -" The growl that grew from the darkness of the room started as only a small noise, before it quickly exploded into one that shook the walls. She brought her hands up over her head, trying to block the rubble that fell from the ceiling. The clacking of his nails on the floor almost ripped the sob that had been hiding in her throat out into the open. Body shaking in fear, she reminded herself of the man she had taken care of earlier. Where had all of that confidence gone?

 _"_ _I DON'T WANT EXCUSES!"_

The beast in the shadows lunged for her, bloody maw wide open and ready to sink into her flesh. Before she knew what was happening, a blue glow took over the room and everything seemed to slow down. Blue eyes took in the remains of what had once been her siblings as well as the bones and blood that scattered the room. Anger quickly replaced the fear and fiery red hair stood on end and quickly succumbed to the blue that was called to it, telling it to let it win. Her hands moved on their own as time sped up again. The pale hands wrapped around the beast's bottom and top jaws and her mouth snapped open in an enraged scream.

The blue glow that came from her lit up the beast, revealing his oversized body and large snout. The black color of his fur almost turned blue in the glow, and yellow eyes seemed to fill with fear. Electricity coursed through her body and into her hands, more volts than she'd ever created traveling from her body to his. He yowled in pain and she found herself laughing almost psychotically as she burned his body to a crisp. A ring of electricity formed between them before shooting outwards, blowing them both on to opposite sides of the room.

When the bright glow died down, the only source of light that remained was the faint blue glow that came off of her skin. Dull blue eyes slowly made their way around the room and took in the sights of all her siblings. Her body ached for them, though she was too tired to actually move. Finally, deep in the shadows of the corner, her eyes landed on the burnt carcass of her captor. He was dead. What should've filled her with joy didn't do the slightest to brighten her mood.

She burst into tears.

Her body shook with agony as she sobbed freely, saliva mixed with blood trailing down the side of her mouth as she screamed. Her body was too tired to even move, leaving her to lay like a rag doll against the wall of the room. Her chest heaved and her fingers twitched as she slowly lost her breath to her tears. A sound, she's not sure what sound, came from outside the one window in the room and the next thing she knew the entire roof was missing.

Blue eyes met orange ones and Kathleen only stared up at him, now silent sobs shaking her to her core. She watched him look around at all the bodies on the floor and then finally look at the carcass in the corner. He began to descend from where he hovered into the room, landing beside her kneeling there despite the blood. He spoke words she couldn't hear over the pounding in her ears and then seemed to stop, almost like he was listening to something. Cold arms slid under her back and knees, bringing her to an equally cold chest. Blue Beetle stood up with her and his wings came out again as he took to the sky.

Her body began to shut down completely this time, the blue glow disappearing from her skin, eyes, and hair. Brown eyes made contact with orange and she began to lose consciousness.

 _"_ _I'll get you help Kathy."_

Her body relaxed at the familiar name and she finally shut her eyes.

 _"_ _Just hang on for a little while."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_** ** _Kathy wake up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sissy…sissy get up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm scared, Kathy."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please get up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _He's coming back.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _SISSY PLEASE HE'S HERE!"_**

Brown eyes snapped open as the voices of her siblings echoed in her head. Her body flew forward on its own accord and she was clambering out of the bed before she could stop herself. Gloved hands met her shoulders and began to push her back down again, not seeming to notice her struggling. Screams ripped from her throat as she tried to get to the door.

She had to save them.

The hands eventually made friends and more pairs of hands began to push her down, strapping her to the bed afterwards. Her body shook as she struggled uselessly, sobs racking her form. A door opening reached her ears and the same orange eyes from before met her own.

 _"_ _They're dead, Kath."_

She shook her head repeatedly, working as hard as she could to keep the images out of her mind. She didn't want to see them now. She'd go home and they'd be waiting for her to make dinner. She'd put them to bed and give him what he needed to make sure he'd stay away. Then she'd go to bed and wake up to her siblings laughing and playing games.

Right?

 _"_ _Right!?"_

Blue Beetle's _face_ pulled back to reveal the only person she did and didn't want to see.

 _"_ _Jamie.."_

It came out as a whisper, a silent plea for comfort as her world came crashing down around her. The rest of Blue Bee- Jamie retracted from around him, leaving him in the casual clothes she was so used too. His hand move to run through her messy hair, the only form of comfort he could offer while she was still tied down.

Her body shook as she cried out for her siblings, fingers stretching as she struggle against the cloth holding her down. The hand in her hair began to shake lightly, not enough for anyone but the owner of the and to notice. He hated seeing her like this. This was the only time he'd seen her like this and just these few hours was enough to let him know he hated it. The days before where he just watched her sob and cry out in her sleep were bad, but this…

It killed him inside.

* * *

In the days that followed, Kathleen followed a simple cycle of crying, screaming, and sleeping. If this had been a better occasion, Jamie would've told her that she reminded him of a baby. But it wasn't a better occasion. Her fits were worse when he had to go to school. He'd come back and Lagoon Boy would quietly tell him just how bad they'd been.

On days he could give an excuse to his parents, he'd spend every second by her bedside. He'd tell her about his day, tell her about the people he'd sent to jail. She'd always loved justice.

It was on the seventh day that the cycle was broken. Robin had been changing her insulin when her eyes had shot open and she pulled the feeding tube from her mouth. The masked boy had rushed to her, one hand on his utility belt while the other patted her back roughly. When she'd finished her coughing fit, watery brown eyes had turned to masked ones and she tried to smile at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded at her rather stiffly, removing his hand from her back and making his way to the door. Her eyes went wide and she reached a hand out to him, voice shaking as she whispered a quiet, "Please don't go." She normally would've hated how pitiful she sounded, but she really didn't want to be alone.

After a few moments of silence he moved cautiously towards her, sitting stiffly in the chair beside her bed. She laid her hand in her lap and relaxed her posture, moving so she could sit against the wall.

"Who're you?" She whispered softly, turning her head to look at him. He glanced up at her from his _floating computer_ , masked eyes a little wider than before. "You don't know?" He asked incredulously, clearing his throat when he realized what he said. "Uh, I'm Robin." She hummed in response turning her head back to look at the wall in front of her. If she'd learned anything, one of these three walls was a one sided window.

"Where am I?" His answer was short and quick, almost like a warning. "You're in one of the Justice League's facilities. You're going to be brought in for question soon."

No sound of acknowledgement came from her and Robin glanced at her, masked eyes going wide when he realized she'd stopped breathing. His next movements weren't even thought about has he began to breathe for her. He bent down to put breath in her lungs when she finally gasped for air, eyes going wide and back arching as a hand shot out to clamp onto his wrist.

He helped her sit up, looking up when the door slid open to reveal the big bad bat himself. "What happened?" He growled roughly, hands hovering beside Kathleen's body as he waited for his protégé to speak. "She woke up, asked who I was and where she was, and then after I answered she stopped breathing."

Her shaky breathing eventually returned to normal and she confirmed that she was ready for questioning. They brought her into a room and a lady with green skin sat in front of her. "I'm going to enter your mind, okay?" Kathleen nodded softly, pale hands gripping her chair and practically turning white.

The feeling of someone in her mind was awful. The feeling of something forcefully kicking that something out of her mind was even worse. Her hands flew to her temples and she pressed hard against them, tears of pain leaking from the corner of her eyes. She cracked her eyes open in time to see the green lady's determined expression before pain exploded in her mind again.

It felt like someone was ripped her skull apart, and the screams that left her mouth didn't reach her ears. The pain slowly became worse, the pounding of her head echoing in her ears.

And then she felt nothing.

Her body slumped back into the seat and her hands fell to her sides in relief. Only the feeling of gentle prodding existed in her mind now. It was so much better than the pain, even better than the nothingness. It was almost like the feeling of being held in an embrace that only a mother could give.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry he got to you,"_ A soft voice murmured into her head. _"_ _I'm sorry you had to go through so much."_

* * *

When her eyes opened again, the green woman was crying softly in front of her. The older girl quickly stood up and left, the open door revealing a frantic looking Jamie. He was beside her in a second, hoodie clad arms tugging her into his lap while he leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

Brown eyes filling with tears for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Kathleen curled into his chest and cried loudly. The hoodie muffled her cries ever so slightly, and Jamie shuddered from the feeling of her cold tears and saliva sinking through his clothes and touching his skin.

She muttered his name over and over, hands gripping the back of his hoodie as she clung to him. His arms were tight around her in return, trying to offer her as much comfort as her could. One hand smoothed down her hair as he pressed kisses to her hairline.

"I'm not okay!" She cried, voice breaking halfway through. "I've never been okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Nimble fingers wove in and out of the yarn, working it into a thin scarf. Kathleen's body shook slightly out of anxiousness of what was to come. Supposedly, they'd made their decision about what to do with her. Like she was some object that someone didn't want, but others did.

She could hear them yell right outside the little room she was being held in. It was often Jamie who yelled, fighting with someone else about putting her on "the team". There were a few other voices she couldn't place that sounded so familiar that fought for her too. Those voices didn't yell, but they weren't exactly quiet either.

Three days later, Jamie came into her room with a rather triumphant look on his face.

"Welcome to the team, Kathy."

She'd offered him a weak smile, hand moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. When was he going to realize that she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about? Honestly, he could be so very dense sometimes.

"Aren't you excited?" Light brown orbs locked with darker ones and she shrugged. "To be completely honest, I really don't know what this _team_ is." The look of disbelief on his features almost succeeded in making her laugh. He looked slightly constipated, while also looking like his pride had been crushed by Superman.

"You know, _the Team_." The smile that grew on her face was the first sincere one in over two weeks. "Jamie, I don't know what you're talking about." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling the yarn from between her fingers and dumping it unceremoniously onto the bed. He pulled her to the floor only to have to catch her when she tumbled.

 _"_ _Lo sentimos uno pequeño."_ She simply hummed in response, staring down at her legs as they woke up again. When they finally did, she still had to lean on Jamie for support. He led her towards a big tube shaped thing, and then he began to type in a floating computer.

What is it with these people and floating computers?

Why can't their computers just be normal?

"I wanted to know the same thing."

Kathleen's face heated up when she heard Jamie laugh under his breath. He'd always done that to her, ever since they'd met back in elementary school. Jamie began to pull her inside the tube, which was now beginning to glow the same color as her hair and eyes would.

She recoiled from him when a voice began to whisper in her head, falling to the floor and crawling backwards.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi."_**

She stared wide-eyed at the machine, watching as a person's silhouette formed in the glow of blue.

" _Wh-who?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'll explain later. Just go through the zeta tube. You'll be fine."_**

Her eyes finally focused again and kneeling in front of her was her ever frantic friend. He asked her the normal questions, 'are you alright' etc, etc. She was more concerned about the voice. Who was it, why was it there, and _how_ was it there?

"I'm fine," She murmured, grabbing onto his shoulder as he helped her stand up again. "The color just…reminded me of what happened."

 _"_ _Lo sentimos uno pequeño."_ She smiled at him, brown eyes quickly growing wide as the stepped through the zeta tube.

It was like the softest of touches mixed with the roughest of pinches. It was like being peeled apart but at the same time it was like being put back together. Yet the weirdest thing was, it didn't hurt at all. It was almost warm. Her temples began to tingle and it felt like she was breathing something in, and then finally the light faded away.

Kathleen stared at the large room that was now unveiled before her, eyes lingering on the teens that were fighting in the center of it. The hum of the glowing floor reached her feet and sent pleasant tingles up her legs, making her heart beat just the tiniest bit faster.

This place felt like a home.

She turned to Jamie and let her hand slide down from his shoulder, coming to rest at his hand and holding onto it. She had a feeling she would get lost any other way. He smiled down at her and she returned it, before she went back to watching the teens spar against each other.

Her face lit up in a blush when her eyes landed on someone across the room.

Woah.

Hot guy in tight clothes at twelve o'clock.

She moved her eyes away from him as quickly as possible, praying with all she was worth that he hadn't seen her staring. Her eyes moved around the room again and her cooling face heated up within seconds.

"Why are all the boys in such tight clothes?"

She whispered to the boy beside her, squeezing his hand and hiding her face in his shoulder. She felt him shake as he laughed and he squeezed her hand back. "Probably to distract their opponents." She pressed her face further into his shoulder and whined. "Do they have deep voices too?" Her answer was only his laughter, making her whine even more.

"This isn't good for my teenage body."

"Get used to it, _uno pequeño_. You live here now."

* * *

 **Hi. *hides face* My name is Turtlelynn, and I like Young Justice. The translations were basically, "Sorry little one" and "little one". That's Jamie's nickname for Kathleen, 'cause she's always been shorter than him. Okay bye. *disappears***


	5. Chapter 5

Her dreams kept her up at night.

Watching as the scene she'd never seen played out in her mind, her siblings being torn to shreds and devoured for _his_ sick entertainment. They hadn't learned to defend themselves yet. It was her job to teach them and she _failed_.

She tucked her face into her knees, cold tears sliding down her cheeks as her body shook.

She could hear them calling for her.

 _Screaming_ for her.

Shaky breaths slid past her chapped lips as their unheard cries echoed in her ears. She'd been their protector, their guardian, and they'd died for her mistakes. The oldest hadn't even turned eleven yet. She had been the Mama, and she had left them to fend for themselves against the horrid creature that was their father.

 _Him._

Her fingernails dug into her bare legs broke the skin, and thin lines of blood began trailing down her legs. She deserved this. This was what she got for leaving them alone. _Abandoning them._ She was the monster. She left five defenseless children in a home with _him_ and had thought nothing of it.

" _He'll_ wait," She'd told herself, " _He'll_ wait until I come home and then _he'll_ eat." But _he_ didn't wait. From the smell of their- of the body parts, _he'd_ devoured them not long after she'd left. _He_ waited until she was gone and then _he_ ate them like the sick fuck _he_ was.

Her hair flared in anger and she stood up without thinking, navigating the dark mountain until she made it to the room where the punching bags were stored. She stalked through the open door and flicked on the lights, the electricity that came from that simple act only fueling her anger. The door slid shut behind her and she didn't even bother to wrap her hands, instead choosing to attack the bag with everything she had.

Electricity flared around her body, hair lighting up into the familiar blue at the same time her eyes did. She was beyond furious. Tears of frustration and anger and _hopelessness_ glided down her cheeks as she continued to attack the bag without mercy. Her body trembled in anger and her lips were set into a snarl.

If that stupid man wasn't already dead, she'd kill him now. She didn't care about the stupid code heroes followed. After all the hell _he'd_ put her and her siblings through, _he_ deserved to die.

And when electric blue eyes connected with the yellow pair in the darkness, she knew he'd finally get what _he_ deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

The room seemed to close in on her, breaths becoming short and light. Her vision fizzled out before coming back, and every time it cleared the eyes would be closer. All the anger she'd felt earlier quickly disappeared and was replaced by spine-chilling fear. She backed up as fast as her legs would carry her, feeling around the walls for the door.

The growl in her ears was getting louder, the murderous intent that was visible in those yellow eyes slowly filling the air. Her back hit the door and it slid open, allowing her to fall into the lit hallway. She scrambled away from the open door, back coming to rest on the wall opposite the door.

But when she looked back, the eyes were _gone._

She sat there for who knows how long, shaking and crying. Her body wouldn't get up; her eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from the now shut door across the hall. _He_ was in there. _He_ was in there and just like before, she was a _coward_.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sudden voice, hands coming up to cover her head as she quivered in her spot. Hands slowly placed themselves on her arms and began to pull them away from her face. Teary brown orbs looked up to meet complete red ones, and she almost flinched away.

But they weren't yellow.

She was fine.

Her head nodded out of habit, years of pretending to be okay having gotten her used to always saying 'yes' to these questions. And everybody always believed her. The red eyes before her narrowed, a clear sign that he didn't believe her. She waited for him to hit her, maybe throw an insult, but neither ever came.

Instead, the fish boy stood up from his crouched position in front her, making his way towards the door on the other side of the hall. Her breathing became quick as she stood up, scrambling across the hall to grab his arm and keep him away from the door.

"D-don't go in there!" She cried, hugging his arm to her and pushing against the floor with her feet. " _He-he'l_ l get you! And-and _he'll_ kill you just like _he_ killed them!" The green boy stopped walking, turning to look at her with an unreadable face. She knew he doubted her, but she wasn't going to let him die.

Not like they did.

"How is he?" She figured the only way to keep him from going in there was to tell him, so she did. She held his arm, grip increasing when she finally told him about what she saw. Why _he_ did what _he_ did. Her body shook lightly; face scrunching up when she was done.

"And-and when I was in there, _he_ was in there too. And if-if _you_ go in there, then _he'll_ get you too. And I don't- I don't want to have to be responsible for another person's death."

He exhaled, the hand that had been by his side slowly rising to touch the door. The arm that was in her grasp couldn't be used, even if it was his dominant hand. She still needed some source of comfort.

"We have a little more in common than I first thought, kid."

He opened door just as she cried out to him, and she clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the familiar sound of claws tearing through flesh. But when the sound never came, she finally cracked her eyes open. Her eyes stared into the now better lit room, where she couldn't see _him_.

 _He_ wasn't there anymore.

She looked up at the fish boy, slowly releasing his arm and backing away from him. He smiled at her, and even though it had a bit of a smirk to it, she could tell he was being genuine. He rested a clawed hand on her shoulder, the other hand moving to ruffle her hair.

"You don't have to be afraid here, kid. Believe me, you're safe."

And when he uttered those words, though she didn't notice, she'd opened her heart to yet another freak. Freaks seemed to attract each other, and then the bonds that these freaks built were stronger than those of any other. Just like she befriended the outcasts at school, the freaks, she befriended the freakiest freak she'd ever seen here.

But the smile on his face? That smile was evidence that the freakiest of them all were the sweetest.

You just needed to figure out how to break through their shell.


	7. Chapter 7

_The red head braided the hair of the younger girl in her lap, brown eyes glancing to and from the door in anticipation._

 _She could feel them._

 _They were coming._

" _Sissy, where is everyone else?"_

 _The eldest girl, though she was only nine, simply shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, she knew where they all were. The man with the weird head had taken them away again. The man had said he was "helping" them. But when they came back, and they didn't remember anything, she knew he wasn't helping them at all._

" _I don't know."_

 _The door opened and a man with dark hair walked in. The weird headed man followed him, and the four youngest siblings followed him. They followed him like those baby ducks she'd seen when she was allowed outside a while ago. It made her sick._

 _When a tall bald man walked into the room with a lady following him, Kathleen's eyes flared blue. There was something wrong with that lady. She wasn't human. The man with the dark hair smiled evilly at her, and she found herself shuddering._

" _Hello there, my beautiful children."_

 _The little girl on Kathleen's lap jumped off quickly, launching herself at the man._

" _Daddy!"_

 _He caught her, smiling at the four year old with false joy and affection. "Hello, Alla." He stated, voice sickly sweet and yellow eyes livid. "How's Daddy's little girl?"_

 _The rest of her siblings, the four who had followed the man with the weird head, seemed to break out of their trance and scurried to huddle around the dark haired man's legs, giggling up at their father. Kathleen frowned, keeping her perch on the pure white couch. The bald man and the weird lady approached her, and the man with the weird head followed behind._

" _Hello," the bald man greeted her. "My name is Lex Luthor, and this is Mercy."_

 _Behind the three adults, Kathleen could see her father's yellow eyes watching her. He'd taught her to always respect her elder, even if they didn't respect her. Her frown deepened and she stared up at Lex's green eyes._

" _My name is Kathleen." She narrowed her eyes at him, pale hand raising to point at the man with the weird head. "Who is he and what does he do to my siblings every day?"_

 _The bald man smiled at her, and it gave her chills. Though it was meant to look comforting, his eyes told her he had something far worse planned. She shifted uncomfortably, eyes glancing at her father for help. Yellow eyes were glowing when she locked orbs with him and she froze._

 _He was mad._

" _This is Psimon, and Erik," He turned to her father and leered at him. "I'd like this one."_

 _Her father frowned and placed down the child he was entertaining, stalking forward with his hands in fists. Mercy stuck her arm out at Kathleen's father, hand pulling back to reveal a gun. Now she understood why Mercy gave such weird vibes. She could feel the metal and electricity inside her._

 _Erik stopped, glaring at the bald man._

" _You can have any of the others, that one is mine!" Kathleen's face went blank, having listened to her father refer to her as a possession yet again. She should've been used to it by now, but the small hope that her father could love her never disappeared._

" _You seem to forget who has control." Psimon murmured lowly, pulling his hood down to reveal his weird head. She hated his head. Her siblings who had been playing in the corner all froze, blank expression taking over their faces. Kathleen's heart clenched in fear as they began to run towards their father._

 _Yellow eyes gave the three weird people one last look before his body began shifting, the hair on his head slowly spreading across his body as he shifted._

 _And in a few seconds, a large black wolf stood in his place._

 _He launched himself at her siblings, kicking and swatting at them with his clawed paws. His yellow eyes blazed with fury and before she could jump into the fray to stop him, a hand clamped against her shoulder and a gun pressed against her temple._

" _Come with me if you want your brothers and sisters to survive."_

 _She nodded before she could even think properly, hands shaking as Mercy led her away. Lex Luthor walked in front of them and Psimon brought up the rear, locking the door behind them._

" _You chose wisely, Kathleen. Its that kind of loyalty I'm looking for in the perfect weapon."_

* * *

 ** _*_ giggles* Backstory chapter! Dun dun duuuhhhhh! Knowing people like this story makes my day. And if anyone has looked at my other story _Call Me Names_ I just want to let you know that I'm planning to update it soon, but I'm currently working on trying to fix my grade in math right now, so it may take a while.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The shower water was scalding against her skin, but this was something she needed. The steam from the water cleared her mind, while the water itself masked her tears. The session with M'gann had gone well, but it had awoken memories she wanted to forget. Now, she had to live with everything she'd ever done.

She had to live with the blood on her hands.

Shutting the water off and walking towards the place where her towel hung, she sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to go through her mind with someone else. But M'gann had told her it would offer a type of closure, so she went with it.

Big mistake.

Her nightmares were worse than they'd been in a while, and life in general had become harder. Her friendship with Jamie was slowly becoming strained, and as a result, so did her friendship with everyone else. The trio, her, Jamie and Tye, were now only a duo. She had been left behind.

Forgotten.

Her phone buzzed as she changed, as if to remind her that she wasn't alone, even if she truly was. Kathleen glanced down at the device in question, Tye's picture popping up on the home screen. Her lips curled into a sneer, but she picked it up none the less.

"Hello?" She almost cringed at what her own voice sounded like.

" _Little one? Where are you?"_

"What?"

" _Didn't Jamie tell you we were going to hang out today? He said you were finally out of the hospital."_

Face morphing into a sorrowful smile, she put him on speaker and continued getting dressed.

"Oh did he now? I wonder how he knew. He stopped coming to see me weeks ago."

" _He…he did?"_

"He sure did. As a matter of fact," the tears from the shower began to run down her cheeks again, this time for a different reason. "He hasn't talked to me in absolutely ages. He came to visit me last time and he just sat there. I believe he might be ignoring me."

" _Why would you think I was ignoring you?"_

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or in this case, he'll magically appear in your conversation with one of your only friends.

"Well," she began, drying up what was left of her tears and beginning to apply makeup. "Jamie hasn't talked to me in a while, he hasn't come to see me, he hasn't made sure I eat, he hasn't done anything. My only family died a few weeks ago, Tye. I've needed you both and neither one of you have done anything for me. This is the first time you've called me in ages."

" _I've been dealing with my mom's boyfriend!"_

She sneered into the receiver, taking it off speaker and pressing it to her ear.

"At least you have a mom."

 _ **Beep beep beep.**_

* * *

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the rain pelt her face and make her makeup run.

This was nice, being free.

She could just let go and be who she wanted to without anyone to judge her. Her entire body relaxed as she sat against the tree at the cliff, watching the water churn below her. Once upon a time, all those years ago, she would've jumped into the sea without a second thought. It would've been better than working for the bald man.

She snickered behind her hand. She'd never stop calling him that. It irked him to his very core. Making a move to get up, something sharp attached to her back. It zapped through her clothes, making her body feel alive.

Someone was trying to electrocute her.

She pivoted on her heel and used the extra electricity to electrocute whoever was trying to get her. They looked surprised, and then a sound she'd only heard once slammed against her ears. She doubled over before collapsing to the ground, unconsciousness slipping in. A face hovered over her, a face that was so familiar to her, yet so foreign. There was only one problem. It was blue.

It was black.


	9. Chapter 9

It was scary, being alone.

Her whole life she'd been surrounded by the children she raised.

By her friends.

By her family.

But none of that could help her now. She could only watch through half-lidded eyes as the bug people conversed with the black beetle who had kidnapped her. Though now that she thought about it, was it truly kidnapping? She wasn't a kid anymore, so maybe it was teennapping? She wasn't entirely sure. She wasn't sure about anything really. Her mind was a jumbled mess, and the wave of sound the beetle had hit her with was still buzzing around inside of her. It had left a pleasant feeling in her bones.

 _Maybe I'm a masochist._ She thought to herself, casting her gaze down to her bound hands and limp fingers. A sloppy smile formed on her lips and she giggled lightly, trying to flex her fingers and failing. Why was this so amusing? Why couldn't she think straight?

 _Why does this feel good?_

They were taking her DNA now. Watching her through the orange glass. Talking to her deaf ears. She liked the feeling of her blood being sucked from her neck. She could feel it draining. Maybe if they took enough she could go see her siblings again. Maybe then she'd be free. Her head lolled forward and her forehead pressed against the glass, and the cold material was like a wake up call for her mind. Her senses started working, her brain started spinning, and her limbs started moving.

She looked up quickly before pressing herself against the back of her pod just as fast, breathing heavily and gazing into the green eyes she'd hoped to never see again. Lex Luthor smiled down at her from his height that rose over her own, a sugary smile on his lips. "Hello, little one." He murmured, lacing all his false sweetness into that one sentence. She growled at him and launched herself forward in her small space, fists banging against the door of her pod and curses dropping from her lips.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you **_I hate you!_** "

Tears bubbled up in her eyes as all her hatred towards her father was dumped onto this bald man as she cursed his name and everything he stood for. He cooed softly at her, a pout on his lips but an evil look in his eyes. "Don't be like that, Kathy. It can be just like old times now."

A livid spark was visible in her eyes as her hair crackled with electricity, and she dragged her bound hands across the glass slowly. Her previous frown developed into a half-smirk-half-smile and she pressed a small kiss to the glass.

"Oh no, Baldy. You can't lull me into your pathetic security anymore. You can't _lie_ anymore."

* * *

 **So...hi. Heh. I may or may not have been planning to update this for quite sometime but life's been a little hectic. And its going to continue being hectic for a while longer. Anyway, please enjoy this awkward filler chapter and don't hate me for my absences. Love you guys, bye.**


End file.
